everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Elka Frost
' This page belongs to Soren11. Please do not edit without her permission unless you are the admin of the wiki. Thank you for your cooperation!' Elka Frost '''is a 2015 introduced all around character. She is the daughter of the snow queen and old man winter, aka Jack Frost. Since Elka's mom went off the page and changed the story, saving her sister, she doesn't know if she could make it go the same way. Her land might be stuck in eternal winter if something goes wrong, so is it better just to take the consequences of being evil and stick to the story? Or should she take the chance and change her destiny? Elka is owned and created by Soren11. Portrayers Andrea Libman maybe? Someone with a rather soft, sweet, delicate voice, but who sounds scary when they get angry. Character Personality Elka is an extremely shy girl who deep inside has a bubbly, adventurous spirit. Whenever she feels a strong, usually negative emotion, she loses control of her powers. She gets nervous around people she doesn't know, and her powers go haywire. If you startle her you just might get iced. Appearance Elka has very pale skin and a spiky hairstyle that reaches just below her chin. Her hair sticks up in various places, and it is a very pale blonde. No matter what she does to brush it, her hair always has a rather windblown/messy look to it. Her eyes are large and ice blue, framed by long dark blond lashes. Her lips have a blue tint to them as well. Her cheek has a small snowflake mark on it. It rarely is visible, and usually only Elka knows it exists. Fairy Tale ''Main Article: ''The Snow Queen Relationships Family Her mother is the Snow Queen and her father is Jack Frost. She has a very close knit relationship with them. Because Jack Frost is immortal, Elka does not need to carry on his legacy. Friends Elka is close with Erin Pearl and considers her to be her BFFA. When she catches Darling Charming out on a midnight ride, the two became fast friends. She also befriends Pippi Pan, the troublemaker from Never land. Pet She has a beautiful never bird named Promise. Romance Zackary Lightning has a huge crush on her. Elka is unaware of this and is annoyed by him, but as school goes on she warms up. Outfits '''Basic Elka's outfit is mainly blues and whites. She wears a blue dress that has a shortish loose skirt, and she wears short leggings underneath. Her shoes are crystal blue high heels, but she goes barefoot when she can. Elka's mom gave her a snowflake belt, so she wears that when the occasion fits. Her accessories include a ice pearl necklace, snowflake earrings, and a wooden staff with a hooked end. It shimmers with magic. Elka always keeps her staff with her, because she uses it to speak with the wind and fly. Legacy Day Elka wears a crown of icicles, snowflake patterned tights, and real ice shoes. Her dress has a split skirt, and a sweatshirt inspired top. Getting Fairest Elka usually doesn't spend much time getting fairest, but when she does, she wears a simple robe with fur. Her hair also seems a bit messier than it usually is. Thronecoming Elka wears a simple one shoulder midnight-winter sky blue ballgown. Her other shoulder is adorned with pearl straps. She has a one eyed snowflake mask. 'Mirror Beach' TBA 'Date Night' TBA 'Way too Wonderland' TBA Gallery ElkaFanart.jpeg ElkaFrostLD.jpeg|Legacy Day ElkaFrostGettingFairest.jpg|Elka Frost Getting Fairest ElkaFrost Thronecoming.jpg|Elka Frost Thronecoming ElkaFrost Mirror Beach.jpg|Elka Frost Mirror Beach ElkaFrostMirrorBeach.jpeg Category:The Snow Queen Category:Jack Frost Category:Roybels Category:Friends of Canon Characters Category:Princesses Category:Female